User blog:PurpleIsGood/Guild Report- Terracertas
Guild Report- Terracertas-''' A new class of monsters; signified by quadrupedal stance and locomotion, and a lizard like frame. The species does not possess wings. Bears some resemblance to Fanged Wyverns, but tending towards reptilian features instead of mammalian. Members also possess a different spinal structure. Identifying features include a long, whip-like tail, a form of breath attack, and highly developed back legs. All are predatory and are usually apex/middling predators. *'''Gendrokk'-' Desert dwelling Terracerta. Usually a dull sandy brown or a mixed gray. Males possess a number of fine spines running along their backs; females are devoid of spines but are usually larger in size. Typical length is about 30 feet, while typical height is 10 feet at the shoulder. Possesses a breath attack in the form of a sand spray, which is used to disorient larger predators (namely Tigrex and Plesioth), and stun prey. *'Carchakk'-''' Sometimes known as “Carchaktor”. Volcanic species of Terracerta. Marginally more violent and brutal then other members of the family; individuals have been reported razing villages and leveling Guild outposts. Typically dark-red, with elder members being black. Carchakks usually measure over 60 feet in length, and are often more then 30 feet at the shoulder. Possesses spines of greater size then the Gendrokk. Its breath attack consists of a large flamethrower-esque attack, which exceeds over 30 feet in range. *'''Venorakk'-' The smallest member of the family, the Venorakk makes its home in the swamp. It rarely exceeds 20 feet in length and 6 at the shoulder. The Venorakk makes up for this with a powerful toxin, used in its breath attack to coat enemies in the toxic substance. Prefers darkness to ambush and take down prey. Highly intelligent. *'Cryakk'- 'Mountainous species of Terracerta. Largest member of the species, even larger then the Carchakk; individuals often exceed 80 feet in length and 40 feet at the shoulder. Possesses huge spines along the back, even larger then those of the Carchakk. Cryakk have extremely powerful limbs and are adept climbers and jumpers despite their large size. Instead of a spined crest, Cryakk have much larger nasal cavities then other members of the family. Breath attack is in the form of a thin ice beam, which explodes into a whirlwind of ice upon impact. *'Rivakk'-' A powerful, jet-black Terracerta which resides in desert cliffs. Usually around 40 feet in length and 20 feet at the shoulder. It is a nocturnal hunter, using its black hide and superb vision. Its eyes glow a faint gold when seen in darkness. Rivakk have much stouter snouts then the rest of the family and also possess a thick club at the end of the tail. A Rivakks limbs are highly developed, designed for high speed climbing and running. Breath attack is in the form of a sweeping stream of the dragon element. *'Aquariakk'-''' Sea-faring species of Terracerta. Usually mistaken for a member of the Leviathan family, but possesses many differing features. Fully adapted to survive on land and possesses a terrestrial skeletal structure. Often up to 60 feet long and 25 feet at the shoulder. Numerous large fins line the body, limbs and tail. Its jaws are filled with razor sharp and thin teeth, often numbering in the hundreds. Hide is a blackish-blue in color, with a white underside, similar to the Lagiacrus. Breath attack is in the form of high-pressure beam of water, reportedly even more powerful then the infamous Plesioth. Reports cite it as being capable of boring through solid rock. *'''Gastakk'-' Blind, cave dwelling member of the Terracerta family. Possesses an extremely advanced sense of hearing, and to a lesser extent, smell. The entire underside of the body, including the limbs and claws, is covered in fine, light hairs. These hairs are used to cling to walls and ceilings to ambush prey and avoid detection. Usually reaches about 30 feet in length, and 10 feet at the shoulder. Skin is a mottled grey, to match its cave habitat. Tail is long but thick and ends with numerous spines that inject prey with a paralyzing toxin. Breath attack is in the form of regurgitated bile-like venom created from its digestive process that paralyzes prey. It is assumed this venom is also used in its tail. ''The Terracertas are an entirely new class of monsters featured in my Fan Fiction, Tears for the Fallen. '' Category:Blog posts